Crossed Roads
by KinoLadyoftheDivine
Summary: A war once seperated two lovers. Come, friends, read the tale of them. Will the two be able to stop the war? Chapter 2 up. Cowritten with MagdalanSaiyanToa. HAITIUS.
1. Prologue

Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa and I have been working on this together, which is why neither of us has had anything updated. Sorry, but we got _really_ into this. This prologue is short, I know, but we didn't know how to start it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle.

* * *

Crossed Roads

Prologue

* * *

He shifted through the old scrolls once again. He _still_ didn't find it. This was not good, _not _good at all.

"What, oh what are _you_ looking for, _little brother_?" a slick voice asked amused.

"Nothing of _your_ concern, _big sister_." he said sourly. They weren't really siblings, just two Matoran who grew up each other.

"Puh-lease! The Turaga wouldn't let just _anyone_ in here for _anything_. Why, if he did, we'd have no library." She sat down on the desk in front of him. "So what _are_ you doing here?"

"Naming Day is coming up, and _I'm_ to read an old chronicle." He lifted up one of the scrolls and waved it in front of her nose.

"I can tell you this, Jair," she said, a muffled 'what?' came from under the desk as Jair searched trough a box. "With you reading it this year, it's going to be a disaster."

"Ha, ha," Jair said as he pulled out one of the boxes.

"I'm glad to see you find it funny."

"Brin, I'm sorry to tell you, but…" He turned to look at his sibling, "you're not funny." She folded her arms and frowned.

"You're not funny either!"

"That was obtuse, Brin!"

"So what!… By the way, which story _will_ you be telling?"

"The one of the pirates and the Guard, and all that controversy over that Ga-Matoran… What was her name again?"

"Hahli?"

"Yah! How'd you know?"

"Second shelf, far left to your right."

"You've read it before?"

"Once or twice, that Takua Chronicler guy is pretty darn good at writing! Bad grammar though… He wrote it in the third person. I was surprised, he normally writes in the first. Why d'you want that one anyway, Jair?"

He shrugged and looked at her.

"Turaga Foki told me about it a while back. I decided to try to find the whole thing. Funny, isn't it? It's been 100 years since the Battle of the Cove."

"Yah, pretty cool, too. Hey, lunch is ready, by the way."

"Thanks, I'll be there in a bit." Jair said, setting the scroll on the desk. He smiled as he read it.

"The Ussal crab scuttled over the underbrush and fallen leaves, as his rider watched around them wearily. The rider was carrying a special package that must be delivered. The fate of Mata Nui rested in the hands of the rider…"

* * *

Obtuse is a slang word my friends and I use for brainless, lame, or unintelligent.

Kino: The next chapter isn't long either, but, from what we've written so far, the other chapters are long.

Sarah: Need..._soda_!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Bionicle, but we do own the plot and most of the characters you don't recognize.

The story has a homepage that can be connected through both mine and Magdalan-Saiyan-Toa's profiles. It's a freewebs account, so we don't have to pay anything to either the company or Bionicle.

http (backslash backslash semicolon) freewebs (dot) com (backslash) crossedroad1

Feel free to visit it!

* * *

Crossed Roads

Chapter 1: The Shelter for my Babe; Package

* * *

We make war so that we may live in peace.— Aristotle

* * *

The Ussal crab scuttled over the underbrush and fallen leaves, as his rider watched around them wearily. The rider was carrying a special package that must be delivered. The fate of Mata Nui rested in the hands of the rider.

"Faster, Reum! Faster!" the rider urged the Rahi. Reum, the Ussal crab, scuttled faster. He made sure his rider never got hit by the volley of arrows. They exited the marsh and traveled down the road.

"Fastquick shoot them!" said a voice from overhead. The rider leaned further down on the shell, protecting the package.

"Bush, to the left." the rider said in a low voice. The Ussal chirped and dove into the bushes, arrows and disks following them.

"Mogma!" the archer swore. "They missingvanished!"

"What do we informtell Captainleader Dehor?" another asked.

"Gypsierovers gather them."

"Aye, or they missingvanished."

"No, no missingvanished. We'd be muderslaughtered." The first archer grabbed the other by the throught and lifted him up off the ground. "Understood?" The others around them nodded. "Excellentgood."

The rider and Reum waited until they were sure that they hunters had gone back the way they had come. Reum scuttled out first, ready to protect his rider. He chirped, assuring that the hunters had gone. The rider clambered out and stopped as a tall figure in a brown cloak stepped in front of the other.

"Well, well. Ashtriana, crawling on her knees. I thought I was odd, but you, Your Ladyship, out rule in that field as well." the figure said. The rider, Ashtriana, looked up at him and accepted the hand. The two laughed full heartedly and hugged.

"Razar, you old cheat, how are you!" Ashtriana asked, swiping light blue hair out of her brown eyes.

"I am more than happy to see you! Now, where is this _package_ you told me about?" Ashtriana looked at him.

"Not _here_, Razar." The woman looked about, eyes flashing worriedly.

"Alright, to everyone else, it is." The hopped onto Reum, who had waited for the two old friends patiently, chirped when they were settled in and scuttled down the path. They sat in silence for a while.

"You were almost taken." Razar said, executing the peace.

"I realize that." she said, cradling a bundle under her cloak.

"She could have been _killed_."

"Notice the _could_." Ashtriana smirked. Razar sighed, allowing a small smile to form on his lips. The woman smiled at him.

"You never change."

"Why should I?"

"One day you're going to get hurt."

"Razar, I made peace with _you_, didn't I? Ga-Koro now has a stronger defense. I thank you, so does Grandmother."

"You mean _Great_ Grandmother."

"Hush your mouth, Razar vann Desertrose. She respects you— "

"And my wit." Ashtriana stared at him in horror, eyes wide and jaw hanging down. "Oh, Ash, you remember how I can be? We were lovers once, do recall?"

"I do indeed. You were _terrible _in bed!" It was Razar's turn to look at her, horrified. The woman chuckled, mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

"_Never_ insult how one loves another, Lady Ashtriana."

"Pah! I recall it was _you_ who poked fun at _me_!"

"Ha!" The two allowed silence to follow them into the campground of pirates and gadjes (we call the gypsies, but knackers are a more respectful term of usage), many who greeted Ashtriana and Razar warmly.

"Ash!" a woman from one of the tents. She wore blue, leather pants; a white shirt, loose on her arms; an unbuttoned vest; and knee-high boots. Her brown hair was in a tight braid, swinging as she ran over to them. Ashtriana leaped off Reum and dashed to her friend.

"May! O, glory! I'm surprised you still live!" Ashtriana embraced the other woman. Razar frowned and slid off Reum.

"What do you mean?" the Ko-Matoran asked. He looked down at the two women.

"She married _you_." Ashtriana commented. The other woman, Maycomb, laughed.

"Let me see her!" Maycomb insisted. Ashtriana cradled the bundle before handing it to one of her oldest and dearest friends. The brunette cooed at the bundle. "Hello there. Oh, Ash, she's got Najiv's eyes! And she has your nose!" Razar snorted.

"_She_ was the package?" the man asked. He was answered by a playful smack in the gut by his wife. "What's her name?"

"Her name is— "

"Um, Captain…?" someone asked.

"Yes?"

"Le-Matoran archers. They wish to see you." The Ko-Matoran looked back at the two women. They were safe in the tent.

"Lead on, Huroku." Razar said, allowing the Po-Matoran to lead him to the Le-Matoran. There were five of them, all lean and unenthusiastic. The Ko-Matoran frowned. Amongst the five was a sixth figure cloaked in a dark emerald. "Well, Dehor, I wasn't expecting you." he greeted, a smile on his face. He looked down at the Ta-Matoran's heels. A young lad clung to the cloak.

"Razar, I looking for two runaways. A mother and her child. You know the mother, an ex-lover, am I correct?" Dehor asked, removing his hood. He glanced down at the young boy behind him. "My son." Razar blinked.

"Your youngest? My, Captain, wasn't Kornoia enough for Servana?"

"More than. But he, he is going to one day take my place as Captain of the Ta-Koro Guard."

"You must be proud. Ah, my daughters are perfect as they are. Maycomb refuses to give birth to another. You haven't seen her in a while, have you?"

"Razar, enough small talk. The fugitives. You know where they are, I know you do." Dehor clenched his fists. "Now, hand them over." He held out a fist and opened it.

"Hand over a friend?" Dehor closed his fist and brought it to his side, his face tight. "Dehor, you know that any member in my family is important. Whom you speak of is no longer here. She and her child left and are safely on the way home, even as we speak. My wife is her cousin. So, she is my family. No one leaves their family members in distress. You would never put… you son in a any situation he could get out of." As quick as lightening, Razar withdrew a dagger and plunged it into Dehor's gut.

The Le-Matoran, shocked, left the two, heading back to the cowardly place they call: home.

"You were, clever, Razar." the man sputtered, blood trickling down his check. "You did the island a favor. My son will be a better Captain than I was." He collapsed to the ground, smirking.

"Razar!" Maycomb yelled, dashing over and grabbing her husband's elbow. She looked down at the fallen body and gasped. Quickly snatching up the little boy, she cradled him into comfort. "What do we do with the lad? He _can't_ stay amongst us. They'll hunt us down for sure!"

"I realize that, May!"

"May, what's going— Mata Nui, Razar! You've done it now! Mogma! May, we have to leave, now! I'll get the girls. Razar, we'll meet you and the others on the _Grace_. Huroku, get the gadjes north. We'll meet you there!"

* * *

Mogma is a curse word, equal to fuck or shit. MST and I came up with it one afternoon. 

Gadjes is another name for gypsies; it's a lot more respectful and polite, so I'll use it.

* * *

**shadowed ice: **(grins) I'm glad it caught your attention. MST and I have worked for months on the proper beginning...we ended up with the one we began with.-.-;

**1PaperFantoRuleThemAll: **Well, here it is!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, otherwise _so_ many things wouldn't happen.

Sorry, but it took longer to get up than what we had originally wanted. I put up a copy chapter and didn't know until I had looked back at it. I am _really_ sorry about that.

Happy Fourth of July and support Charlie the Unicorn! To Candy Mountain we go!

* * *

Crossed Roads

Chapter 2: The Daughter of Rakarian; Little Blue Eyes

* * *

During times of war, hatred becomes quite respectable, even though it has to masquerade often under the guise of patriotism.— Howard Truman

* * *

Time passed quickly. The two children grew. And their paths often brushed, but they never met. Dehor's son trained to be in the Guard. Ashtriana's daughter worked hard to be a pirate and a gypsy. The two became enemies without even knowing it.

They never knew each other. Who would have thought two lives, so similar, could be so separate? That is the thing about life, it's a complicated state of being through physical forces. And these two children lived through a harsh and terrible time: War.

Dehor's son frowned upon the fact of pirates never being caught. While Ashtirana's daughter could care less about the Guard. In the war, they often fought each other, without knowing it. Then the day came that they would meet.

and _Wave Cutter_'s crews found themselves locked in battle. This melee was an accident. Neither side was expecting it. They weren't sure who had struck the first blow with a cannon, but whoever did, was more than likely already dead. 

Jala stood on deck, bellowing out orders. "Kapura, keep abaft. Keahi, Tiribomba, belay there! Take over the far cannon. Takua, shake a leg!"

The blue-haired teen shook his head and blinked. He was thrown flat as the ship jolted. Jala helped him up, shaking his head. _Typical_, he thought.

"Ow…!" Takua moaned, rubbing his nose.

"Be careful, friend." Jala said. "I know we are merely taking you to Le-Wahi, but the sea's gone shaky. Sea vermin." He nodded off to _Wave Cutter_. Takua adjusted his hat, eyes wide.

"Wow…"

"You've never seen pirates before?"

"Not this close. I mean, sure I've seen them hung and all, but…wow! They…wow!"

Jala shook his head, chuckling. Takua was slightly younger than him by a few years, but taller only by mere centimetres. He was amused and intrigued by every little thing.

The ship jolted again as a cannonball slammed into the wooden walls. Takua fought to gain his balance and used Jala's shoulder for help.

"Surprised you haven't gotten sea legs yet."

"I'm _sleeping_ most of the time, remember?"

"Yeah, well…Get bellow! I have a feeling that these guys are simply looking for fun." Jala said, squinting at the ship.

* * *

Razar watched _The Grace _and her crew. He smirked. 

The _Wave Cutter_'s crew needed some fun, so this would be it. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Besides, the Guard needed a little scare every now and then. Plus this was a chance to test his newest crew mates.

"Papa, we're low on ammo." A voice said. The Po-Matoran turned to see a blue-haired girl with bright yellow eyes standing there. He wasn't sure if this was Maku or Kotu. The hair was cropped short, so it _must _be Kotu.

"Kotu, love, what else do we have?" he asked.

"Not much… We _do_ have the rotten food cook can't cook!"

"Use that. Spread the word. We'll have to stop in Xia after this."

"'Kay." she said, before running off to tell the crew of the plan.

"Captain," a soft voice said, "where can I be of service?"

"Halin, go below the decks."

"But— "

"Now! That girl is going to be the _death_ of me!"

* * *

Halin stalked down the stairs. Her blue eyes burning. She sighed and quickly smiled, so as not to frighten anyone. _But no one's scared of me. At least not that I know of…I wish this war would end; there's so much death and violence._ She stopped and pulled a small, wooden box from a pouch at her side. 

She opened it slightly and heard the delicate tinkling of the music. It made her feel safe. The song was friendly and warm, like a mother's embrace.

The ship jolted and she almost lost the little box. She quickly closed it and walked down below.

She ran to the door, moving with the ship and the rocking of the waves. She closed the door and headed toward the centre of the hull, where'd it be a bit safer. She jogged quickly to a room and opened that door. No one was in the room, good.

Halin sat down on the hammock-bed and opened up the music box. The sound of the gentle music comforted her. She had no portholes to look out of, so she felt trapped.

Leaving the music box open on the hammock-bed she got up and walked around to small room. It was her's, along with Maku and Kotu's. The three girls were like sisters, they had grown up together and had cared for each other through the hardest times.

A smile formed on her lips. The three of them were all different, but they shared the same secrets, a room, and a family. Everyone on this ship and the gadjes off the coast was their family. An imperfect family of outcasts who were perfect for one another.

This made Halin giggle in spite of the situation. She liked thinking of the peace-times that she had. The war-times, like right now, were frightening. She often wished she had someone to cling to during these times.

The boat groaned and it took more than it could. _Wave Cutter_ was an old ship and would probably sink within minutes if this battle kept raging above.

Halin took a deep breath and closed her music box, slipping it into a waterproof bag she had been given by some other pirates who had heard of Razar and his crew. She had danced for them and sang a song. They had given them food, a place to rest and small gifts in exchange for Halin's dance and song. A weaver had woven it with her own hands and had given it to her.

groaned it's final groan and collapsed.

* * *

"Check for survivors." the Captain of the Ta-Koro Guard ordered to the large group in boats. They fanned out amongst the wreckage. "They can be used as hostages. The Ga-Matoran rely on them. I want to find out why they are so far north. The Matoran who finds Razar's head gets a promotion." 

Takua sat, quickly scribbling something down on a piece of paper. He caught Jala eyeing him and laughed nervously.

"I…I need to take notes. Turaga Vakama asked me to." the blue-haired teen said. "Are you going to keep them in Le-Koro or are you going to take them with you?"

Before Jala could answer him, a voice rang out from the middle of the wreckage.

"Captain, found a survivor! Looks like she's the only one!"

"What?" Jala gasped. _How did they get away? It…it's _impossible_! There is no way they could have gotten away…unless…_ "Bring her here!" He turned to Takua and said, "Guess she'll do."

The Matoran who had found the Ga-Matoran was praised for spotting her. Jaynk beamed and saluted his Captain. He was proud to have found her.

They studied her unconscious form. Her wet blue-hair was matted to her lightly tanned skin. Her clothes clung to every curve and shape of her body. The clothes were heavier and thicker than any on Mata Nui. Her light blue shirt was well fitted, as were her navy pants. A pouch, with something heavy in it, hung at her hips. Her bare feet had a delicate look.

Tanga, a young female in the Guard, gently swept the wet hair from the Ga-Matoran's face. When she did, the assembled Matoran gasped.

The face was that of a fair maiden, young and innocent. The lashes long and curled; the nose small and pointed; the lips full and tender, open to allow her to breath. The face's shape was somewhere between and oval and a circle. And, by Mata Nui, she was _beautiful_!

* * *

Kino: No one knows what happens next! 

Sarah: I know.

Kino: Of course you do, we're writing it together.

Sarah: But—

Kino: I don't like you now.

* * *

**shadowed ice: **lol. We'll try to make it less confusing next time, we promise (or at least I do, Sarah's lazy). 

**1PaperFantoRuleThemAll: **You have a long name, did you know that? It's alright if you didn't review earlier. I was happy you did though.

* * *

Review for more chapters, it makes updates arrive quicker. 


End file.
